North
|-|Intro= While walking the streets of Stonewell, you see a two-headed dragonet arguing. Well, to each other. That's the hybrid, two-headed duo of North & South. The arguing conjoined siblings. Totally not inspired by North & South Korea. |-|North= N O R T H STEALTHY○CUNNING○RUTHLESS North is the head that is ruthless, cunning, and dangerous. And he LOVES it. A P P E A R A N C E Structure North is thickly made, with a semi-thin snout. He has no neck spikes on him, though. Coloring North has a mostly blue main body, with red middle scales, white circles on his neck, and grey underscales. His back-neck scales are the same red as his middle scales. His eyes are neon green, while he has a light pink, forked tongue. P E R S O N A L I T Y South is prone to headaches, but this doesn't stop her happy-go-lucky nature! She's kind, intelligent, and trustworthy, unlike her brother. The lower head enjoys creativity, singing, and annoying her brother. Though, she often flares up at others who call her "Weak & Annoying," commonly friends of North. She also believes in the good in others. R P A P P E A R A N C E S TEXT TEXT A B I L I T I E S Physical North has fangs that are nearly as sharp as South, but are still good for injuring or even killing others. Academic In school, North pays attention more in Science than any other class. He is also a fighter, being more brawny. Like South, he has also learned how to out-wit foes! Tribal *Weak Venom *Seer *Strong Fire T R I V I A -Brawnier of the two -Loves science -Hates SkyWings -Russian Accent |-|South= S O U T H KIND○INTELLIGNT○TRUSTWORTHY South is the head that's in constant headaches from North's yelling. And she HATES it. A P P E A R A N C E Structure South is thin, with a slim muzzle. She has oddly long horns, and dulled-down spikes. She has an unusually sharp nose spike. Welp, yea. Her neck is slightly thick. Coloring South has a mostly very light grey main body, with red middle scales, white teardrops on her neck, and blue underscales. Her semi-underscales & back-neck scales are pink. Her eyes are cobalt blue, while she has a deep rose pink tongue. P E R S O N A L I T Y South is prone to headaches, but this doesn't stop her happy-go-lucky nature! She's kind, intelligent, and trustworthy, unlike her brother. The lower head enjoys creativity, singing, and annoying her brother. Though, she often flares up at others who call her "Weak & Annoying," commonly friends of North. She also believes in the good in others. R P A P P E A R A N C E S TEXT TEXT A B I L I T I E S Physical South, having a sharp nose spike & horns, can ram into enemies to injure them. She also has sharp teeth, which can leave serious injuries. Academic In school, South plays very close attention to her lessons. This makes her highly intelligent, even more so than her brother. She has also learned to turn herself invisible to make only North seen at times. She also has learned how to out-wit foes! Tribal *RainWing Venom *Can read minds *Weak fire T R I V I A -Smarter of the two -Loves history -Hates SeaWings -Aussie Accent Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (CardiaPawz) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress